dishonoredfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
提示
耻辱1中，在开始新任务前屏幕上会提示很多和游戏相关的有价值的'提示（hints）'，这会让游戏更有意思。提示的都是和混乱程度无关的内容，所以没有特定混乱提示。以下特别是和DLC相关的提示。 知识 *''As the capital city, Dunwall is home to the Empress and the royal court.'' *''The "Flooded District" was once the thriving Rudshore Financial District.'' *''The Abbey of the Everyman is the dominant religion across the Empire.'' *''The Lighthouse was the last great project of the Lord Regent's reign.'' *''The Wrenhaven River runs through the City of Dunwall.'' *''High Overseer Campbell is the current leader of the Abbey of the Everyman.'' *''Overseers are religious militants dedicated to fighting witchcraft.'' *''The Overseers are a militant religious faction spread across the Empire.'' *''The Overseers use ancient mathematics-based music to suppress magic.'' *''The metallic masks worn by the Overseers protect them from frontal ranged attacks.'' *''Collecting Runes and Bone Charms is considered heresy by the Overseers.'' *''The Lord Regent has deployed Sokolov's technologies across the city.'' *''The Lord Regent has upgraded Dunwall Tower since the time of the Empress.'' *''The Lord Regent served as the Royal Spymaster prior to the Empress' death.'' *''The Lord Regent's stilt walkers — known as Tallboys — fire incendiary arrows.'' *''The Outsider is a figure out of myth, neither good nor evil.'' *''Piero's Remedy and Sokolov's Elixir are competing anti-plague potions.'' *''Whale oil is volatile but has enabled an industrial age across the Empire.'' *''River Krusts are mollusks containing valuable pearls within their shells.'' 战斗 *''Keep moving in combat and don't get surrounded.'' *''When facing too many attackers, move away and deal with them one-on-one.'' *''Combat doesn't have to end in a bloodbath — escape is always an option.'' *''Destroy any enemy in your path or adopt a stealthier approach.'' *''Choke an enemy unconscious for a nonlethal takedown.'' *''A successful drop assassination prevents falling damage and makes no sound.'' *''Drop assassination can be accomplished from great heights.'' *''For a drop assassination, fall on an enemy and attack just before colliding.'' 格挡 *''Blocking is a critical part of combat.'' *''Block and counter-attack are essential combat skills.'' *''A well-timed block puts your enemy off-balance, so you can deliver a lethal counter-attack.'' *''Block and counter-attack while your enemy is off-balance.'' *''Blocking during sword combat protects you and can put enemies off-balance.'' *''Timed right, blocking a sword attack throws the attacker off-balance.'' *''Attack an off-balance or downed enemy to deliver a fatal, critical hit.'' 武器 *''Wooden planks can be broken by sword attacks.'' *''You can stick springrazors to any surface, including living creatures.'' *''Ranged weapons inflict more damage if you hit an enemy in the head.'' *''Ranged weapons inflict more damage when an enemy is unaware of you.'' *''Sometimes your crossbow bolts can be recovered from corpses.'' *''Use Sleep Darts from the Quick-access Wheel for nonlethal takedowns.'' 敌人 *''Tallboys are immune to sleep darts due to their thick armor.'' *''Tallboys have vulnerable tanks of whale oil on their backs.'' *''The Arc Pylon and Wall of Light do not harm those properly attuned.'' *''The Arc Pylon generates dangerous electricity when approached.'' *''Remove the whale oil tanks from security systems like the Wall of Light or Arc Pylon to power them down.'' *''Rats are aggressive in swarms, but will flee when their number is reduced.'' *''Rats do not attack weepers due to their advanced state of plague infection.'' 超自然能力 *''You can use most of your supernatural powers underwater.'' *''Agility allows you to jump higher and reach elevated places. Combine Agility and Blink for extra distance.'' *''Aim the Heart and use it to reveal secrets about people or places.'' *''Aim the Heart at a person and use it to hear secrets.'' *''Equip the Heart and use it to hear secrets about a location.'' *''Equip the Heart to reveal the locations of Runes and Bone Charms around you.'' *''Dark Vision allows you to keep hostiles in view at all times while hidden behind cover.'' *''Dark Vision level 2 reveals the cables for security devices, allowing you to find their power sources and rewiring panels.'' *''The Blink power is useful for stealth, exploration, and combat.'' *''Use Blink to assassinate by blinking up to a target and attacking while they are surprised.'' *''Use Blink to sneak by moving rapidly and silently from cover to cover.'' *''With the right timing, you can chain together Blink and assassination (or Blink and choking).'' *''When Bend Time level 2 is active any attack counts as an assassination, allowing you to deal with multiple enemies in a crowd.'' *''If you stop time with Bend Time level 2, you can attach a springrazor to an enemy in a crowd. When time resumes, the springrazor will trigger.'' *''Projectiles stopped in the air with Bend Time level 2 can be collected.'' *''When time is stopped with Bend Time level 2, nobody will notice you. Use this to sneak through crowded locations.'' *''Possessing people allows you to bypass security devices, like a Wall of Light or Arc Pylon, if that person is authorized to pass.'' *''Possession allows you to escape from combat by possessing an enemy and "hiding" inside them.'' *''Possessing rats and fish will often reveal alternative pathways.'' *''When possessing a rat you fit into smaller spaces than normal.'' *''If you can't find a rat to possess, use the rats from your Devouring Swarm power instead.'' *''When possessing a wolfhound you can sprint.'' *''You can survive great falls by possessing someone just before you hit.'' *''If you jump from a great height, you can possess a person or animal on the way down to break your fall.'' 游戏机制 *''Your mask allows you to zoom in on a target location.'' *''Search for alternate ways to eliminate key assassination targets.'' *''Groups of rats are attracted to corpses.'' 后果 *''A high body count leads to more rats, more plague victims and a darker outcome.'' *''Choices have consequences. Using stealth or the nonlethal approach will lead to a more stable, less dark city.'' 动作与指向 *''You move more quickly with your weapons sheathed.'' *''Sprint to evade enemies or build speed for jumps.'' *''Stand next to a reachable ledge and hold the jump button to climb.'' *''Climb to reach higher locations and bypass enemies.'' *''Rooftops and ledges sometimes provide alternate pathways.'' 潜行、可见性与声音 *''Go into stealth mode to sneak past enemies or approach them covertly.'' *''When approaching a low space in stealth mode, move forward to automatically crouch and go beneath.'' *''When sprinting, enter stealth mode to slide. Sliding into people counts as an attack.'' *''Sliding into people counts as an attack and can put enemies off balance.'' *''To slide, enter stealth mode when sprinting.'' *''Sprinting and running make your footsteps louder. Sneaking is silent.'' *''To sneak, go into stealth mode and stay behind cover. Shadows only make you harder to see at a distance.'' *''Behind cover, you will not be detected while leaning out to observe.'' *''Leaning out from behind cover gives you a chance to watch your enemies and eavesdrop on them. As long as your body is behind cover, you won't be visible.'' *''Pick up corpses or unconscious bodies to carry them to a hiding place.'' *''Shadows give you a bonus to hiding only at a distance.'' *''Enemies see you less clearly at a greater distance and in darkness.'' *''Eavesdropping sometimes reveals useful info.'' *''If an enemy hears a suspicious sound, he will come to investigate.'' *''If upgraded, your mask amplifies sound when you zoom in on a target.'' 搜刮与收集 *''Acquire new powers by spending Runes from within your Journal. Equip the Heart to hunt for Runes.'' *''Bone Charms give you small bonuses when equipped in the Journal. Use the Heart to hunt for Bone Charms.'' *''Collect Bone Charms and select which are active from the journal.'' *''Collecting Runes is essential as it allows you to buy new Powers or upgrade the ones you have.'' *''Runes and Bone Charms emit a faint "singing" sound.'' *''Runes can be used to gain or upgrade supernatural powers.'' *''Collecting valuables during missions allows you to buy supplies and upgrades.'' *''Pickpocket enemies (or loot their bodies) for coins, ammo and keys.'' *''Explore the environment and loot fallen enemies to find resources.'' *''Money can be used to buy or upgrade weapons and equipment.'' *''Explore abandoned buildings and alleys to replenish your ammo, collect coins and find elixir.'' *''Books usually provide background information about the world.'' *''Notes are stored in your journal.'' *''Notes contain useful information. Generally, books provide world fiction.'' *''Written notes usually contain useful information and clues.'' 界面 *''Check the journal to review Notes you have collected.'' *''Check the journal to review your current Objectives.'' *''Hold the attack button to "cook" grenades so they explode on contact.'' *''You can "cook" grenades to make them explode on impact.'' *''Hold the USE button to put away your weapons.'' *''Jump up to a reachable ledge then hold the jump button to climb.'' *''Use your left hand for powers, ranged weapons and gadgets.'' *''Use your right hand to attack or block with a sword.'' *''Save your game often.'' *''From the Quick-access Wheel, restore health with Sokolov's Elixir (the red potion).'' *''From the Quick-access Wheel, restore mana with Piero's Remedy (the blue potion).'' *''From the Quick-access Wheel, you can assign weapons and powers to the quick-slots.'' *''From the Quick-access Wheel, you can drink potions that restore your health and mana.'' *''The Quick-access Wheel accesses potions and left-hand gear.'' *''The Quick-access Wheel accesses your left-hand weapons.'' *''The Quick-access Wheel slows time while in use.'' 设置 *''Calibrate your brightness in the options menu.'' *''You can change difficulty settings at any time.'' 顿沃城审判 （DLC） Back Alley Brawl *''Runes appear after some rounds and give a new power when picked up.'' *''Hitting the Golden Merchant will earn you ammunition, potions and upgrades.'' *''Dispatch your enemies in various ways to earn bonus points.'' *''Some enemies drop ammo when killed. Watch closely.'' *''Round 13 can't be beaten. Or can it?'' *''If one of your enemies kills another, you will miss out on an opportunity to score points.'' *''In Expert Mode, enemies know where you are as they spawn.'' Assassin's Run *''Don't shoot the masked civilians for a better score.'' *''The faster you are, the more you'll score.'' *''Headshots give you more points.'' *''Pick your shots: the better the accuracy, the more points you score.'' *''Killing an unaware or surprised target gives you bonus points.'' Bend Time Massacre *''Once inside the chamber, you may only exit the way you came. Some of the bonus challenges will require that you do so.'' *''The bonus rounds are a one time opportunity to improve your score.'' *''The enemies will move from place to place. Wait until they're in a good configuration before breaking the glass.'' *''Check the environment for hazards that can be used to your advantage.'' *''Striking your projectiles will knock them out of bend time, hitting their target before time resumes.'' Kill Chain *''After the first kill, you'll have to be very quick.'' *''The Possession power allows you to move enemies where you see fit without killing them.'' *''The environment can offer alternative ways to dispatch enemies.'' *''Killing enemies simultaneously earns you the most points.'' *''Whale Oil Tanks can be used to set off chain reactions.'' *''The Bend Time power stops the timer, facilitating your kill chain.'' *''The bonus rounds are a one time opportunity to improve your score.'' Bonfires *''You can't die from fall damage.'' *''Mobility powers like Blink and Agility will be your best allies.'' *''Look in the environment for ways to reach the higher beams of light.'' *''Learn the area and make your own routes to move swiftly across it.'' *''You don't have to touch the base of the beam to activate it.'' *''In Expert Mode, pick up the glowing elixirs to fill up your mana faster.'' Kill Cascade *''Use the colors of the beams of light as a clue on how to perform the Drop Assassination.'' *''Skipping some platforms may allow you to perform Drop Assassinations from a greater height and gain more points.'' *''You can stray off the main path to find high Drop Assassination spots.'' *''The end is only the beginning…'' *''Remember to press Attack before reaching the target for a successful Drop Assassination.'' Mystery Foe *''The target can be anyone in the area.'' *''Look high for wooden beams, chandeliers or attic trapdoors.'' *''Some Mana elixirs have been randomly placed in the area.'' *''Hide behind curtains and under tables to avoid being spotted.'' *''If you get spotted, you'll get a couple of seconds before your target escapes through the Portals.'' *''If an enemy spots a body he will alert people around him. If your target happens to be alerted, he or she will escape.'' *''Avoiding the guards is worth more points than knocking them unconscious, which in turn is worth more than killing them.'' Oil Drop *''Special colored tanks grant special effects.'' *''Shoot the tanks as they are high above you to avoid taking damage from the explosion.'' *''Your pistol has a magazine of 4 bullets. Reload often to refill your magazine by pressing Use.'' *''Try to shoot the special tanks first in order to make shooting the next ones easier.'' *''You can move around on the platform, which can help you take less damage or have a better shooting angle.'' *''You can trigger chains of explosions if you shoot a whale oil tank that is close to others.'' Train Runner *''Don't hesitate to try different paths, there's a lot of possibilities that could allow you to save some time.'' *''Use your mana regeneration wisely.'' *''Use Agilty, Blink, climb, and slide together for fluid mobility.'' *''Falling from too high will slow you down. Use Blink or jump on objects to prevent this.'' *''Use your sword and gun to break wooden barriers and doors.'' Burglar *''It's a big mansion, and big mansions always have secret rooms.'' *''A true ghost isn't just unseen; they harm no one and leave no proof behind.'' *''The guards are unlikely to see you if you're hiding under a table or high up on a ledge.'' *''If it looks like it might be valuable, it probably is.'' *''Objects can be thrown to distract guards and divert their attention, but any alerts will decrease your score bonus.'' *''Avoiding the guards is worth more points than knocking them unconscious, which in turn is worth more than killing them.'' ''Dunwall City Trials'' *''Earn a 1, 2 or 3 Star rating in a challenge to unlock a new piece of artwork in the Gallery.'' *''You can unlock an Expert version of some of the challenges by earning a 2 Star rating.'' *''There are 4 types of challenges: Stealth, Mobility, Combat and Puzzle.'' *''Pay attention to the rules of each challenge; some use very different rules from the single player campaign.'' 顿沃之刃（DLC） 知识 *''Daud is an assassin for hire. His last target was Jessamine Kaldwin, Empress of the Isles.'' 超自然能力 *''If summoned outside of combat, assassins have interesting things to say about your environment.'' *''Summoned assassins not only fight by your side, but they serve as a handy distraction for enemies and rats.'' *''If you stop moving while Blinking, time will stop. This works in mid-air, allowing radical changes in direction.'' *''Use Blink to assassinate by appearing next to a target and attacking while the target is surprised.'' *''Bone Charms give you small bonuses when equipped in the Journal. Use Void Gaze to hunt for Bone Charms.'' *''Equip the Void Gaze supernatural power to reveal the locations of Runes and Bone Charms around you.'' 武器 *''The Arc Mine and Stun Mine can be picked back up after placement as long as they haven't been triggered by an enemy.'' *''The Arc Mine can stick to any surface, including living creatures.'' *''The powered saw carried by the Rothwild Butchers deals a tremendous amount of damage and can deflect incoming projectiles.'' *''Chokedust not only works against people, but it will also help clear out swarms of rats.'' *''Chokedust will stop enemies in their tracks. Use this as an opportunity to escape or turn the tables in combat.'' 布莱格摩尔女巫（DLC） 知识 *''A black market merchant has set up shop in Drapers Ward.'' *''Among Dunwall's aristocratic class, Drapers Ward was the center for high fashion in better days.'' *''Drapers Ward is overrun with violent criminals. Use caution.'' *''The canal in Drapers Ward was once flowing, but water has since been diverted away from the district.'' *''After an Overseer assault on their hideout, Daud and his assassins plan their retaliation against the witch Delilah.'' *''Daud — the assassin called the Knife of Dunwall — rose in infamy before the start of the Rat Plague, and was not seen again in the days after it passed.'' *''Daud's tale will be whispered in the underworld for many years to come, though blood will be spilled over arguments about how it concluded.'' *''Lizzy Stride is captain of the Undine, a cargo ship used by her gang for smuggling.'' *''Most river traffic is restricted, but the Undine is allowed past corrupt harbor masters and River Patrol officers.'' *''Longtime suppliers of timber, the Brigmore family lost its fortune during the whale oil boom.'' *''Many heirlooms were left behind when the Brigmore family abandoned their ancestral home.'' *''One of the butlers at Brigmore Manor was rumored to be a smuggler and a thief.'' *''People fear the sewers since most who enter are not heard from again.'' *''No one is certain of what happened in the sewers to cause the water flow to stop.'' *''The Textile Mill is normally powered by a water wheel, but after the canal ran dry they took the engine coil to keep their production going.'' *''One of the Drapers Ward gangs has acquired lethal Sokolov technology.'' *''Overseer music broadcast around Coldridge Prison is intended to cancel out supernatural or heretical forces.'' *''Security at Coldridge Prison has increased due to Corvo Attano's recent escape.'' *''Several guards who were on duty during Corvo Attano's dramatic escape are being executed today in the prison yard.'' *''The Abbey of the Everyman is currently in a state of turmoil with the role of High Overseer recently made vacant.'' *''The Boyle estate is said to be having a gala event, the kind that used to be common in Drapers Ward.'' *''The docks on the riverfront were built on the site of a ruined structure older than Dunwall.'' *''The fate of the High Overseer has strained the already tenuous relationship between the Overseers and the City Watch.'' *''The primary source of Dunwall's militarized technology — Anton Sokolov — has gone missing. Some suspect by the masked assassin that has been terrorizing Dunwall.'' *''Falling in the Void is not fatal.'' 后果 *''Your actions in this world have a way of catching up to you.'' 游戏机制 *''Be sure to review available Favors in the store at the start of each mission. They may dramatically change your experience.'' 敌人 *''Beware of Blood Briars that can pull any enemy within range off ledges.'' *''The Blood Briar is a deadly trap summoned by the Brigmore Witches during battle.'' *''Some witches may summon the Blood Briar, a dangerous manifestation of Delilah's power.'' *''Disturbing a gravehound skull will awaken the gravehound, animated with energy from the Void.'' *''The supernatural hounds of Brigmore will hunt you relentlessly unless you can discover their secret.'' *''The Brigmore Witches are formidable foes with an array of supernatural powers and attacks.'' *''Delilah and her witches are rumored to be living in Brigmore Manor, an abandoned estate up the Wrenhaven River from Dunwall.'' *''Delilah Copperspoon is rumored to work from a secret studio inside of Brigmore Manor.'' *''Delilah is a talented artist — a sculptor and a painter. Her works often seem to be watching those who gaze upon them.'' *''Delilah's witches can reportedly animate plants and dead animals to serve as sentries.'' *''Delilah's witches often rely on cruel traps to guard against intruders.'' *''Delilah's ritual site is in the Void among the roots of an ancient tree.'' *''Delilah's statues can act as sentries, but with care, they can be avoided.'' *''The Dead Eels employ acid-filled missiles to maim and terrify their enemies.'' *''The Dead Eels gang uses gaff hooks, formerly tools of the shipping trade, as vicious melee weapons.'' *''The Dead Eels gang wields an aerosol weapon filled with an acidic substance harvested from River Krusts.'' *''It's said that the Geezer is rigged to a device that will gas the entire Mill if he is killed.'' *''The Geezer has a personal nurse that takes care of his health needs.'' *''The Textile Mill is controlled by Mortimer Hat, known as "The Geezer", the leader of the Hatters gang.'' 超自然能力 *''The Pull power can be used to loot guarded valuables from afar without risking detection.'' *''The Pull power can be used to pull bodies even while they're being eaten by rats.'' 骨符 *''Corrupted Charms are more powerful than Bone Charms but the extra power comes with an equally high price.'' *''Corrupted Charms can be stacked with other charms or powers to enhance your abilities.'' en:Hints ru:Подсказки Category:Gameplay Category:Dishonored Category:The Knife of Dunwall Category:The Brigmore Witches